


Cuando cerraste los ojos [Valetshipping]

by Plushy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, valetshipping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: ¿Cuál era el mundo que veías cuando cerrabas los ojos?





	Cuando cerraste los ojos [Valetshipping]

Cuando cerraste los ojos... ¿Ella aún estaba ahí? Llamándote con esa campanilla en vez de sus delicados labios se juntasen para pronunciar tu nombre mientras agradecías a la corte celestial de que así fuese por el miedo a la frase que le pudiese seguir, como en aquellas horribles pesadillas en las que te decía: "Darach, no te necesito más, vete; ya no me sirves, vete; eres fácilmente reemplazable... vete".  
  
Cuando cerraste los ojos... ¿Ella te sonreía? Le negaste aquel sentimiento, lo sabes bien. Te aferras a la nostalgia de aquellos días en los que carcajeaba y lloraba a descontrol, en los que sus sentimientos desbordaban de su frágil mente y maldices el momento en que te volviste el cerbero de sus emociones para que no volviese a dañar a nadie más, en especial a ella misma.  
  
Cuando cerraste los ojos... ¿Ella te miraba? No altaneramente, no con frialdad, no como si no le importase nada en el mundo más que tomar su siesta y su merienda. No, esa no, esa soñabas se la reservaba a todos los retadores del castillo; tras bambalinas ella te miraría de otro modo cuando solicitaba tus servicios, cuando te pedía que te quedaras con ella, cuando cumplías sus caprichos con una atenta sonrisa en el rostro porque su felicidad lo es todo para ti.  
  
Cuando cerraste los ojos... ¿Ella era frágil? La contemplas de cristal y temes que en cualquier momento se fuese a romper. Por eso te ofreciste a luchar por ella, para ella. Quisiste ser su fuerza, su mentor, lo único que necesitaría en los tiempos de desasosiego. Allá, en aquel mundo raro, no eras consciente de su fuerza ni de su gran potencial como entrenadora, uno que por mucho te sobrepasaba. Ella era tu pequeña, tu querida Caitlin.  
  
Cuando cerraste los ojos... ¿Ella te amaba? Porque la quieres, porque es lo único que tienes y ella te tuvo a ti al morir sus padres a los que prometiste ser su eterno guardián. Volviste a cerrarlos y ahí tú no eras su valet ni un simple servidor, eras su igual, su amigo... su amado Darach.  
  
Entonces los abriste y ella ya no estaba más. Mientras soñabas, ella dejó de ser la ilusión de una pequeña ave lastimada, abrió las alas y se echó a volar. Cuando abriste los ojos, estabas solo.


End file.
